My Pleasure Doctor Jones
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: Alfred gets a new assistant and sees more in him than just work, but could they really have a relationship when their pasts keep getting in the way?  Dumb summary is dumb    Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Calling – 1

The stephoscope tapped against the table with each movement. Dr. Alfred Jones, was bored out his mind and all this paperwork was trouble... to him anyway. His head lay a-top his crossed arms on the pale-blue, rainbow-speckled table in front of him. His breath was beginning to slow and he could feel his weight getting heavier, a sure sign this useless paperwork was a remedy for insomnia. Just when he was considering the idea that sleep wasn't that bad, his white office door swung open with a force he knew all to well. His boss.

"Jones! Even when I come to tell you that slacking is dangerous, I find you SLACKING!" He yelled as he stepped into Alfred's quite cluttered room. Alfred sat up reluctently and scratched the back of his head. He opened one eye and looked at the head doctor, before sighing with "I wasn't, you just caught me when I was ABOUT to give up". His boss frowned but calmly bit "Yeah, enough of the wise-cracks Alfred. When I told you I wasn't gonna put up with your slacking off anymore I wasn't kidding. I want you to meet someone". He gestured toward the door, as a young man walked into the doorway and stood there. He was chamomile blonde with striking emerald eyes that seemed to glint. He was only a little thing compared to Alfred, but his expressions said that he would be able to hold his own against him, should he need to. He was about half a foot shorter than Alfred but looked older than him indefinately. Underneath his white coat, he wore a white and green checker-striped shirt with a pine green tie and black trousers like Alfred's own. He looked very smart, apart from his slightly shaggy hair which resided in layers. He looked at Alfred, through the eyes to his surprise, his face a professional and well-mannered expression. "This is Dr. Arthur Kirkland. He will be your assistant doctor/nurse for a while" The boss smiled. "Pleasure " Dr. Kirkland nodded in respect. Alfred turned on his chair to face them, his mouth a jar slightly from the presence he was taking in. "E-Er, yeah same here" He said slowly returning to earth. He realised how attractive Arthur actually was and immediately thought that he must have a trail of girls at his feet (a bit like himself). "Dr. Kirkland is going to help you from now on, be it in surgery or with paperwork but THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM YOUR SLAVE, UNDERSTAND?" The boss snapped, making it quite clear that Arthur was not there to do his work for him. "Yeah yeah, I get ya" Alfred swatted away with is hand. The boss rolled his eyes and then left the two alone in the room. pulled up a chair to the edge of his desk and sat down. Alfred watched as he turned and gracefully moved the piece of furniture. With 'swagger' like that, he MUST have girl pine him. He couldn't resist the urge to glance at his left hand and look for a ring. He saw a gold ring but it looked cheap and a bit scuffed, like it was old or uncared-for. It confused him. Maybe Arthur was just lazy. But he didn't seem the type. "I see you've attempted some paperwork already. Would you like some help with it?" Arthur asked polietly, a small considerate smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Alfred smiled and admitted, "Yeah I could do with it, thanks". He showed Arthur his papers and they gradually got through a few of them.

Alfred couldn't help listen to Arthur intently, his voice was peaceful and smooth like gold. One thing he died for, was his accent. It was distinctively British, english to be exact, and Alfred had always had a weak spot for an English accent. "Are you listening Doctor?" Arthur asked, a slight miffed look on his face. Alfred's heart jumped a little, it was THAT LOOK. Wait...what? That look? What about it? Why was he getting excited? "Y-Yeah, I was" Alfred insisted, then realised what Arthur said, "Hey, you don't have to call me doctor when it's just us two. Call me Alfred, m'kay?" Arthur blushed a little and then mummered "Right, I understand. A-Alfred." grinned and then looked at the work they had got through. "Wow, I would have never have got this done before. Thanks Arthur!" He smiled, forgetting to ask if he could also drop his formalities. Arthur just let it pass and figured that they could meet both ways on that note. "N-No problem" Arthur said, clearing the paper into some kind of order, "I've got some papers to submit, would you like me to take your's as well?" "Yeah, that'd be a great help thanks" Alfred thanked, looking at his watch and then putting some things away himself. Arthur was about to leave, but Alfred called out "Hey Arthur, if you're free after work tonight I'm going for a quick drink and it'd be great if you could join me. I would love to get to know you better if we're going to be working together". Arthur blushed unintentionally, he'd only been asked out for drinks in work once and that was by someone he had been friends with for a while. "E-Er, of course. I'm free so that'd be nice" He responded, before leaving a little quicker. Alfred smiled to himself and packed his things away instead. By the time Arthur got back it'd be time to leave, or at least, Alfred would make it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

My Pleasure – 2

"I've been here a few times, they're really good" Alfred informed, as he and Arthur walked up to the door. Arthur was still a bit embarrassed (or excited?) about going out for a drink. Not only had he just met -Alfred, but he hasn't been out for a drink in ages. "I see. Sounds good" Arthur smiled. They took a couple of seats in a sort of enclosed part and ordered two glasses of whiskey. "So, I couldn't help but notice your accent" Alfred smiled "English right?". Arthur looked up at him, "Yes, I was born and raised in England. I moved here when I was about 19-20 to continue my medical carrer". Alfred smiled, he knew it. "That's awesome" Alfred grinned, "You miss England?". Arthur smiled warmly, "Of course, but I do like America". Alfred couldn't help but feel glad to hear that for some reason. A sort of artificial pride formed and then melted away. "That's good to hear" He responded, taking a sip of the just-placed glasses. "So..." Alfred took a quick pause, "I see you're wearing a ring...you're married? Engaged?". Arthur looked up with a slight blush then glanced away, "W-Well, it's a little complicated". Alfred felt part of his heart sink yet skip. It's complicated, that means it might end soon but at the same time it confirmed that he was taken. "I see, sorry if I brought up a bad topic" He apologised, taking a strong sip in attempt to float part of his heart again. Arthur smiled warmly "It's quite alright Alfred". Alfred's heart skipped like a school-girl everytime he said his name. Oh say it again.

"A-And you know what...I think he does it on purpose!" Alfred complained, slurrying slightly. He'd had a little too much to drink. Luckily Arthur hadn't had as much as him but he was still a little tipsy. Alfred was complaning about the boss and Arthur was listening like a good shoulder. He looked at his watch and saw the time, "Oh bollocks, have you seen the time? I have to be on call tomorrow" Arthur explained getting up, he was sure he could sleep off the bit he had drank. "Come on Alfred, let's get you a taxi home" He said, picking up the American pile. He slung his arm around his shoulder and called a cab. He loaded Alfred in as gently as he could and sat next to him, "Alfred, what's your address?". Alfred mumbled something and Arthur leaned in closer to hear him. He repeated it to the cabby and they drove away into the late evening.

Arthur opened the door with Alfred's key and walked him inside. He put him on the sofa and he made a slight groan. "I'm sorry Arthur" Alfred apologised with a smile, "I was taking you out for drinks and you've taken me home". Arthur chuckled, "It's fine really". He was sitting next to Alfred, slumped forward and Al couldn't help but stare at Arthur's small figure and picture him fitting perfectly in his arms. What was wrong with him? They had only met this afternoon and he was getting thoughts like this. He couldn't help it, he was seriously attracted to him. Unable to stop himself he felt his body move forward and before he knew it, he was looming over Arthur who was lying flat on the sofa with Alfred's arms either side of his head.

"A-Alfred? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, confused.

"A-A-A..." Alfred started.

"A?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur... you..." Alfred began again. Arthur was totally confused, what was wrong with him? Alfred closed the gap between their faces so only an inch remained. He lowered his tone and whispered, "Arthur, do you hate... gay guys?".

Arthur looked at him shocked, "h-hate them?" He blushed, "No, since well, I am one".

Alfred's eyes widened, "R-Really?". Arthur nodded. "Are you married to a guy right now?" Alfred continued. Arthur shook his head "no, I'm single". "But...the ring" Alfred asked. "I told you it was complicated" Arthur explained, barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes but then opened them, looking at the sofa, "I'm not dating anyone but I wear this ring as a sort of protection. You see I used to get a couple of predators at this old job I had and a good friend of mine ordered that I wear this ring to keep them away". Arthur turned to Alfred to speak but was interrupted by a pair of soft, liquor-tasting lips. His eyes widened and his face set alight. He pulled off and panted "W-What was that about?" Alfred held a look of desire...and possible lust, "Arthur, I... I'm sorry but I find you very attractive and you're a good man". Arthur was speechless, "Y-You think...so?". Alfred nodded and whispered by his ear, "It made me wicked jealous when I saw the ring on your finger". Arthur's heart was running laps, his pupils were slowly dilating along with Alfred's. He nervously chuckled, "You sure you're not one the predators? I'm pretty sure the drink is talking" he tried to get up but Alfred stopped him. "I'm sure" He started, looking fully serious, "and if anything the drink's just giving me the confidence". Arthur blushed and mumured, "to be honest...I think you're very attractive too. I thought you'd be interested in girls". That did it. Arthur jumped as Alfred pulled his shirt apart and began licking his bare chest. The silky smooth skin was heavenly to Alfred. He wanted to take him here, right now. "Arthur, would you be mad if I said that I wanted to make you mine?" He asked between licks and kisses. Now he was pleasuring his nipple, which was slowly standing up. He used one hand to pleasure the other so they both stood off his skin. Arthur tried to answer but his panting was taking over. Eventually he managed, "No, but you're...my boss...in a sense". Then something snapped and he forced Alfred off him with what strength he had left.

He sat up against the arm of the chair and calmed down. "A-Alfred..." He started, while a confused Al looked at him, "You can't do this. You're drunk and your mind is clouded". Alfred's heart sank, "Arthur...I...". "It's fine" Arthur said, getting up. He buttoned his shirt with what buttons were left and stood off the sofa. "Get yourself to bed and get some sleep" Arthur commanded, before walking toward the door, "I've got to get home and get my own sleep, I have work in the morning. I'll leave my number on the counter, call if you need anything". He scribbled it down on some paper and quickly said, "Goodnight Alfred" before exiting. Alfred was speechless. He wanted to stop him and apologise if he'd offended him, but he couldn't move. Instead, all he could do was flop down on the sofa, hug a pillow and let sad sleep take him.


End file.
